The rules of heaven and hell
by Eternal-Hampsters-of-Doom
Summary: What do you do when your not a angel or a demon, or can't even talk to them. This is a story of a fallen angel, who might get a second chance.
1. The Boundaries of Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. And this story was written by my good friend Zenith-chan. Now every bow down to the supreme ruler Zenith-chan, and her story!!!  
  
"Sandra may I ask why you continuously gaze to the grounds of hell" a shoulder length blonde turned to projector of the message.  
  
"I want to see Trinity-san again silly" Sandra turned her attention to the strangely winged angel.  
  
The angel had waist long black hair mixed with fading highlights of dirty gold, the bangs unkempt and stayed in the way of her sight. She wore a loose pair of gray pants, and a beige turtle neck shirt. A black headband with a metal plate on it was on her head slanted so that her right eye was covered. Only one wing was attached to her back, and it was a white fading into a gray.  
  
She was a fallen angel.  
  
"It is against the rules for you to see Trinity-sama you do know that right" the fallen angel spoke telepathically.  
  
"Hai. What about you though Ro-chan or do you prefer Zenith" Sandra looked wistful for the moment.  
  
"Zenith, I lost my first given name a few years ago. I follow a set of rules that are between Heaven and Hell's. One of which is that I'm not aloud to directly speak to an angel or a devil, that's why I'm speaking to you like this" Sandra knew enough about the fallen angel to know how she lost her name, but how she became fallen was another matter.  
  
"Zenith then why are you here, you usually I like to see ningens go about their daily life of living" Sandra was certain observant when she felt like it.  
  
"I felt like visiting, to see how the newbies are stacking up. Besides I have no intention of missing the show of lights happening tonight, when each new angel gets their "wings"" Zenith spoke with a tone this time, a tone that was content.  
  
Sandra gasped for a moment, how could she have forgotten. Zenith only came to heaven to watch the Initiation because she was experienced at recognizing skills and talents. Also Zenith was bound by rules to come this day. Zenith stood up suddenly, a few puff of clouds followed her.  
  
"Sandra lets hurry. Wouldn't want to miss anything" she was walking away, Sandra flew after her to catch up with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ja Ne!" Sandra watched Zenith jumped off the side of the cloud. She found it funny, seeing the friend of hers just jump off without thinking again.  
  
"Sandra-chan the new angels were just admitted, we finally get to meet them personality" a platinum haired male came running.  
  
"Ohayo Quatre onii-san" Sandra stood up, and waved, "Where are they, I heard that Zenith mentioned that the long banged one was going to appointed the guardian of the divides".  
  
"Trowa-san, is that who you mean" Quatre mentioned the name.  
  
"That's him, is he" Sandra snapped her fingers.  
  
"He is, but he's going through training first"  
  
"Silly, everyone goes through training"  
  
And with that the two siblings left for the rooms where the angels were currently in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zenith where did you go" a booming voice suddenly said inside the mind of the fallen angel.  
  
The sudden intrusion caused Zenith to reel a bit, and she leaned against a wall for support. The surroundings were hell itself, the worst place for a telepath to be. Especially one who was named Zenith. This was because when The devil spoke, his voice hit your mind, body, and soul.  
  
"I had obligations to attend to. Certainly you did not want your mercenary to die" Zenith controlled her voice, just so it wouldn't sound like she was mocking him.  
  
"I see. Attend to your duties, but you still have to be Trinity's escort. Her older brother Duo is in training, so you shall be her escort for the moment" with that the voice disappeared.  
  
"Trinity-sama if you could, I'm at the entrance of the fifth hell" she sent the message, before falling asleep. She once said that she was going to kill herself just by listening to The devil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zenith-san" a girl with medium brown hair in braid, better known as Trinity asked.  
  
"Hai, Trinity-sama" Zenith answered on automatic, her interest laid in watching humans.  
  
"Why don't you ever talk to me directly, is it because you hate me" Trinity stared at her feet, waiting for the answer.  
  
"I can't give any form of judgment, I'm forbidden to," she answered, in truth of reality it wasn't only due to the rules, but because she had lost her voice.  
  
"There you go again, with the rules why can't you just loosen up a bit" Trinity was annoyed; she broke rules when she got the chance. So why couldn't Zenith, what was so special about a fallen angel anyway.  
  
Zenith only visible eye widened, but she said nothing to answer. She got up instead, and looked away from Trinity. She leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, and it looked like she trying to go to sleep.  
  
"Well"  
  
"I would be quickly slain, or die from the inside out. I am bordering that edge at the current moment"  
  
"Should this concern me or my father"?  
  
"No and yes" with that little riddle she disappeared through the door of Trinity's room.  
  
This made Trinity angry, "Why those she even come here".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zenith was spending her free time or whatever the time she had, by gazing off into space on a tall skyscraper. Her only wing hidden from a normal human's view. At the moment her name was Kasumi Gefallener1, she had found it appropriate it enough to call herself that.  
  
She was quite limited in the human realm, but it was all for the better. There were less rules for her to follow, making it a lot easier to release her stress. She spent three hours with Trinity, and that was all that was really required for her service to The Devil himself.  
  
She kept on tripping over the topic off how could she live with herself, working for the Devil. Though she didn't have much options, if she didn't do what he said she'd be hunted down relentlessly, but do what he says she's have to be loyal to him no matter what. What sucked even worse was that it was listed in rules that she couldn't put down a demand, though that rule excluded commands or favors. She slipped through the loopholes multiple times, but she couldn't keep it up forever.  
  
"Roxanne, you may redeem yourself if wish" a familiar voice came ringing into her mind, the voice echoed a bit.  
  
"How" Zenith or rather Roxanne stood up so fast, that if she were human she would've fallen back down.  
  
"Perform your duty as a Guardian Angel while teaching Sandra your experience. I've selected a person for you to protect" a light tone was being used.  
  
"His or her name, Kami-sama" it was reflex to question for a name.  
  
"His name is Heero Yuy"  
  
====================  
  
1 - The last name is German for "Fallen". ^__^ I think it is quite appropriate, don't you know you understand what it means.  
  
Zenith-chan: Well it tried to make this not too impersonal or insulting to any religious person, I myself I'm a religious person, but not really an orthodox one. I hope that this story is a little out of the norm from others that were written. 


	2. Sometimes Its Hard to Protect the People...

Heero Yuy cared little for whatever the teacher had to say, he knew whatever the teacher had to teach. So what was the point of this, he kept wondering to himself.  
  
One - he was considered to young to live on his own, and Two - the Government was forcing him to do this. Though the latter of his situation was more complicating to explain, than the first.  
  
His hair was in a disarrayed mess, but was dark brown. The length of it was just enough to cover part of his eyes, which were cobalt blue with an equally steely gaze. He wore a worn out pair of jeans, and green tank top. Outside was cold, snowing like no tomorrow. Though he couldn't care, in fact his heart was probably colder the snow that was floating down outside.  
  
He spent the class time by gazing out through the window, and sweared to himself that he was going insane living this way. He thought he saw a single winged angel; land outside dressed unfit for the weather before disappearing out of his sight. She was looking around as if she was waiting for someone.  
  
This happened to be the last class of the day; he could investigate this when this was over.  
  
Right now Prison sounded better, than going to School at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zenith the records say that Heero is" Sandra was waving the papers and records.  
  
"I should've known, no wonder you might need some help" she took only a glance to deduce what the problem was.  
  
She reviewed her options, if this "Heero Yuy" wasn't going to care enough for his own life she might have to go to extremes.  
  
Arch Angels and beginning angels were excellent healers, and very good at levitating spells. Devils were good at mind games, and creating all sorts of illness to inflict on humans. She on the other hands was a horrible at healing; the best she could do was just enough to heal a scrape. Well at least she made it up for being a prodigy telepath, and for the skills she had when it came to illusions.  
  
She had to get to know this "Heero" better; maybe she could send Sandra a message if it is okay for her to take a physical form.  
  
"Sandra ask the boss if we are allowed to take a physical form," Zenith quickly asked, handing her back the papers.  
  
"Neither of us are allowed to Zenith" Zenith dropped to both knees at her protest.  
  
"Just ask if at least I can take a temporary solid form, even if it is just for school hours," how could Sandra resist the begging angel. She nodded a yes and flew off towards the skies.  
  
Zenith relaxed a bit, leaning against the school walls for support. "Great the person I'm helping Sandra with is a suicidal person with the skills of an assassin and a temperament of an iceberg" she thought a slight bit bitter. Though she was determined to see this through the end, even if it was her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked at the area that he thought he saw the one wing angel. The snow was untouched, except it had his own footprints from his trademark yellow shoes. He frowned a bit, his eyes didn't play tricks, nor did the concrete evidence that was front of him. Changing his frown into an indifferent line on his face, he began walking home. There wasn't much to his home, three rooms that was provide to him thanks to the government. Oh how the government wanted to keep him from causing trouble, but it came with a good deal on his part. If he just stayed out of trouble for a year more his past records would be erased clean, and he could move a lot easier through different countries.  
  
Then again he questioned himself for agreeing to it in the first place, he could have easily just gone in and erase his files himself. Maybe he could just destroyed their entire database to be sure, but that was just plain overkill.  
  
He reached his small home, that was cast slightly into the forest. It was more of a log house, but a houses was a house. Just as a home was home, which was something he didn't have. He shook his head, he was supposed to have emotions. His mast mentor trained the living heart out of him from pouring out any type of emotion so why now?  
  
Being so absorbed in his thoughts, he stumbled over a collection of limbs of his way home. It was covered in a think layer of snow, a pair of worn out jeans, and beige long sleeved turtleneck. The skin was blue or at least turning blue. He careful picked her up, shoving off the snow that was on her. Now fumbling for his keys, he opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt her body dropped onto the cold snow, well the snow wasn't really cold. It was freezing cold that you could throw water out of bucket, and it freeze before it even got out of the bucket itself. She collapsed before even reaching the house of Heero Yuy. Sandra had to be having a heart attack, from the very start she knew that fallen Zenith would make a mistake somewhere. She cursed herself for waving it off as bad Karma.  
  
Over her numbed nerves she felt someone picked her up, they weren't warm but rather just as numb as she was. It was carrying her towards the direction of the Heero Yuy residence. A jingling of keys told her that he needed a lock out in this wilderness, maybe he was a bit too paranoid. If she could've moved her head it would have nodded a no, being paranoid was something good when you were asked to kill or be killed.  
  
Zeniths body landed softly against the cushions of the green couch. A blanket was placed on her, it was becoming obvious that he was invulnerable to most things. Therefore the lack of blankets she wished that she had on her body. Which there was only one, but it was decently thick.  
  
Find a small bit of energy she wanted to say something, but promptly shut herself up. If she was telepath, then gained a physical form she would no doubt wouldn't be able to use her voice.  
  
She shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. That didn't work out so well, she was a bit to near the edge of the couch. About to fall off, that is, before the person who carried her in nudge her gently as possible to the back of the couch. More sounds of dishes banging against each other, and a table scraping against the floor came to her ears.  
  
"Can you open your mouth" a voice asked, indifferent and slight coldness underlying it.  
  
She compiled, and warm liquid was poured into her throat. Chicken soup she guessed, and for the past thirty minutes this continued until she could sit up. When she finally saw his face, she recognized it as Heero Yuy's face. He dropped the spoon into the bowl, and looked at her.  
  
"Can you speak?" it was more of a demand than anything else.  
  
She nodded a no, and even tried to speak. A tiny squeak came out of her voice box. He shook his head, he had a lot of work ahead of him. He lifted the covers that was her blanket, once again another squeak came from the girl next to him. He kept his view opposite of where the girl was laying.  
  
"You are going to freeze to death" he said, making sure that any signs of worry wasn't present in his voice.  
  
Another squeak, and silence resumed among the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke up early, and silently prayed to whoever was out there that it was Saturday. He felt it in his bones, this was going to be a long day if he had to take care of a mute child.  
  
What in the world was he going to do? 


	3. Last Chapter

Hey this is my friends story, and I'm REALLY sorry but it's not my fault if your reading this Zenith, then....YOU HAVE AN ATTENTION SPAN OF A PIECE OF GRIMEY MONKEY POO but my friend is no longer interested in this story. She is allowing if someone else would be so kind as to continue the story for her, BUT: must ask me first, I will say yes, but I need confrontation please  
  
Thank you, From a loyal reader: Aj 


End file.
